


Brightest Witch of the Age (PodFic)

by Caffae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Manipulative Dumbledore, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Smart Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffae/pseuds/Caffae
Summary: Hermione Granger as she should have been, for The Brightest Witch of Her Age would surely have seen and understood far more than what she did in the books. It may have taken her a while to realise it but something was not quite right... The fanfic truly begins in 2nd year.





	Brightest Witch of the Age (PodFic)

[cover art](http://kim-e-sens.deviantart.com/art/Dreaming-about-free-spaces-209191414) by Helene Le Heron and kim-e-sens

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://archive.org/download/BWOFA1/BWOFA1.mp3) | 00:06:25 | 9.2 MB  
---|---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This is a podfic version of my fanfic :D


End file.
